orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorna Morello Muccio
Lorna Morello,' '''portrayed by Yael Stone, is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. Lorna's character is based off Minetta in the memoir, Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women's Prison. Overview A hyperfeminine and often racist Italian-American inmate, still hopefully planning for a wedding whose fruition is mocked by her fellow inmate, friend, and casual sex partner, Nicky Nichols . She speaks with a strong accent that inexplicably mixes regional features from both New York City and Boston. At Litchfield, Lorna is the first inmate that Piper talks to, since she is in charge of driving the van that transports inmates, and she helps Piper acclimate in her first few days. Morello ran a mail scam ordering items online and receiving them, but calling the companies claiming they never arrived. While picking up her packages from the post office, she ran into a man named Christopher MacLaren, who looked similar to a cut-out picture of a man from a magazine she had on her wall. They went on one date and she proceeded to stalk him. He moved several times, changed his phone number and email, but she still found him, going as far as to threaten him and to strangle his girlfriend Angela. Christopher placed a restraining order on Lorna. She made attempts on both of their lives by putting a homemade explosive underneath their car, causing her to be arrested. Season One During season one, she finally breaks off her lesbian relationship with Nicky after feeling that she has been cheating on her "fiancé" Christopher. It is later revealed that he never visits. Red picks her to run for WAC as the white representative stating that she is "pretty and unthreatening, she likes her lipstick, and she listens". During the campaigning for the WAC, Lorna expresses both excitement and nervousness over the upcoming election, although everyone states that she is guaranteed to win. When Pornstache is searching for how Red smuggles contraband into the prison, he has Lorna drive him into the middle of the woods and tries to intimidate her into telling him, Lorna cries and claims she can't tell him what she doesn't know. She expects Pornstache to carry out his threats, but he instead tells her to drive the van back to the prison. Season Two It is revealed in the second season that Christopher was not actually her fiancé, but rather a man she started stalking after a single date, leading to her imprisonment after she attempted to kill both him and his actual girlfriend with an explosive. After she breaks into his house while on a driving errand, Christopher visits her in prison and threatens to kill her if she ever comes near him or his fiancee again, before exposing to everyone how all of her stories of him as her fiancé are lies. He is eventually escorted from the premises by one of the guards. Morello is seen often upset after the ordeal with Christopher, stating that nobody will ever love her. Personality Morello is sweet and softhearted. She is likable, easy going, chipper, and optimistic most of the time, though can be openly racist. When threatened by Mendez to explain Red's ways of importing contraband products, she becomes more somber and nervous but manages to stand up to him. She is very resourceful when it comes to beauty, using tissues to curl her hair and instant coffee as eyeshadow. For the brief time that the Prison Newsletter was running, she ran a beauty column that gave advice on using legal items as makeup. She is described as "a very pretty girl" by several of her fellow inmates. Although she is the most decieving character due to the constant lies about Christopher, she is the inmate with the most genuine actions, shown in the tender lollipop scene between Morello and Miss Rosa. As of season two, it is made somewhat clear that Morello suffers from some degree of mental illness. Her known episodes have included explosive tantrums, violent outbursts, irrational decision making, and even delusion, and thinking Christopher, a man she went on one date with, is her fiance. Morello has been shown to have a great love for West Side Story. In W.A.C. Pack, NIcky accuses her of basing her entire world view on West Side Story after Morello announces her distaste of Latinos. There is also a poster for the movie hanging in her room in her flashback (A Whole Other Hole). Physical Description Morello is short with dark brown hair. Her hair and makeup are retro glam; her hair is worn in retro waves that she sets with rag curlers at night. She is always seen wearing ruby red lipstick, which is forbidden under the prison rules. Relationships Romantic *Christopher (in her mind, crush, only went on one date) *Nicky Nichols (fling, friends with benefits) Friends *Red * Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Piper Chapman *Rosa Cisneros *Nicky Nichols *Norma Romano *Gina Murphy * Miss Rosa *Alex Vause Appearances Season Two }} Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Pictures LornaPromo3.png LornaPromo2.png LornaPromo1.png Season 2 Promotional Pictures Season 2 morello.jpeg Others Morello, Lorna Morello, Lorna Morello, Lorna Category:Season 3 Characters